


Siren's Tale | The Hobbit

by Dirty_Yoongi



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, During The Hobbit, Elves, F/M, Fantasy, Fluff and Angst, Fíli is a Little Shit, Gandalf Meddles, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I was watching the BBC's Merlin as well, Im late to the fandom, Kíli Is a Little Shit, Not Beta Read, Sassy Bilbo Baggins, Sirens are good and mermaids are bad, Sorry Not Sorry, Thorin Feels, Thorin Is an Idiot, Viviane Is the lady of the lake, Why Did I Write This?, and a siren, buckets of sass, i watched the movies and this happned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 17:21:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14289678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dirty_Yoongi/pseuds/Dirty_Yoongi
Summary: Viviane was a royal guard for Liohron to serve and protect its people. She never saw the point of settling down if the chance of her disappearing was too great, she tried to bury her emotions while on the guard.  After leaving to keep the kingdom safe she met Gandalf who gave her something to keep safe.Only to call on her years later in a quest reclaim the lost Dwarf Kingdom of Erebor from the fearsome dragon Smaug. She finds herself travelling with a hobbit, thirteen dwarves and a wizard as they plot to raid the treasure hoard of Smaug the Magnificent, a large and very dangerous dragon.





	1. PART I | SO IT BEGINS

_"Don't think That I Don't Understand Loyalty Just Because I have No One To Be Loyal To."_

__


	2. PROLOGUE

Hidden away in a small corner of Middle-Earth was a citadel called Liohron (Leo-ron) that protected the city it surrounded. Liohron consisted of high stone walls, hidden vantage points while the royal guard stood to watch over the city. The city was home to a wide variety of races both Men and Elf alike, unlike others who preferred to stay close to their people.

Viviane was one of the rarer races that made its home inside the city limits. Being a siren had its ups and down like a wider hearing range and sharper eyesight, but it had its downsides like the constants stares and hunters hunting them down. Viviane typically chose to hide any physical attributes that indicated she was anything but a woman of man, she made extra effort to hide her ears and to make sure she was never followed.

The citadels main concern was the increase of Orcs and the rising number in disappearances when leaving the citadel. Viviane had her suspicions as soon as she'd been given word that orc scouting packs were roaming the valleys, she and the king agreed that it was a probable course to increase guard patrol or implement a curfew.

As soon as it occurred to Vivian that the disappearances were all connected and were all survivors of the Orc raid on Amevall, that left the hidden kingdom abandoned and a shell of its former self. Viviane took night long watch duty rotations as often as she could, shooting down any orc or warg that breached the tree line. Wargs had become notorious for throwing themselves against the thick stone doors of the citadel.

~~

The morning had turned out to be just as dreary as the last. Dark grey clouds hung over the city confirming that it was going to rain later; a heavy downpour by the looks of it. A fog had gathered along the muddy ground in a thick layer, the city was eerily quiet for an early morning. Viviane normally would have been still in bed at such an early hour but today she'd barely slept and threw on her uniform. The cold temperature was beginning to nip at any skin that was exposed, she trudged through barely taking note of her surrounding as she slipped a knife into each her boots. The boots had clearly seen better days with the mud that clung to them and the frayed laces that were left undone for easy removal.

With that, Viviane tightened the belt around her waist and stapped on her blade and moved to tighten the two bracers that were on each of her arms and kept her sleeves from flapping in the breeze. The blade on her hip was a long sword held by a grip wrapped in low-cost onyx smooth leather. The grip would need to be replaced soon, seeing as the blade was constantly in use. Viviane threw her hair over her shoulder as she adjusted the pack strapped on the side of the horse; the pack had been made up by the lovely older woman that had to take Viviane in.

Viviane led the chestnut mare towards the gate, deciding against saddling the horse up completely she opted for bareback and a set of reigns. Viviane dropped the reigns and wondered off to open the two large doors, pulling them open wide enough for her and the horse to slip out unnoticed by the night-watch.

Outside the citadel wasn't as dangerous as others had made it sound, even if the trees had lost their leaves during the autumn, they showed no signs of growing back. The steady pounding of hooves drowned out Viviane's thoughts of the conversation she's had with the King in the lat hours of the previous day.

~~

"What is the actual reasoning behind you taking your leave?" The king asked eyes softening at the young girl that stood before him. She was one of his best and it disappointed him to see her leave so suddenly.

"My clan is gone, there's no reason for me to stay," Viviane answered stiffly bringing the kings attention down on her at the mention of her clan. "I think they followed us here," Viviane continued anger lacing her tone, the king studied the young siren as she placed a hand on her shoulder knowing all that she had done to protect the handful of survivors.

"Is this what you want? Are you completely sure?" He asked as he would if she were his own child.

"Absolutely." Viviane nodded as she threw the king a small smile. He'd been good to her and she owed him her life, Viviane glanced at the door that was heavily guarded then back to the eyes of the man she'd shown to protect and fight for, while he had treated her as part of the family.

"Then, Viviane. I wish you all the luck in the world." The King smiled sadly gripping the woman's forearm, it was something that Viviane didn't quite understand but returned the gesture and bowed one final time out of respect for the man.

~~

By the time the sun had set Vivian had managed to reach the halfway point that indicated that she was far away from home, since leaving the Citadel the sky had brightened and pants flourished with life. Viviane had set up a small fire a little ways away from the chestnut mare tied to a nearby tree. Viviane had thrown her blanket over the horses back to hopefully give her some shelter from the northern winds.

Through the night, Viviane was still on edge waiting for her luck to run out or for an Orc pack to ambush her. Just as she felt her body sway back and forth from exhaustion, Viviane's eyes snapped open taking in the tall dimly lit figure with a long wooden staff. The figure was dressed in long grey floor-length robes and a light blue pointy hat with long grey beard and hair.

Viviane tightened her grip on the hilt of her sword as the stranger advanced to take a seat on a larger rock opposite her. "Can I help you?" Viviane asked curious about the stranger and his motives.

"I believe you can," He answered as cryptic as he could have been. "Viviane Le-fay. Lady of the lake." The mention of the title brought Viviane to her feet, blade drawn and pointed at the stranger. "Or would you prefer Maiden of Amevall?" The stranger asked like a thousand questions flashed through Viviane's head. Where had he heard that? Does he know what or who I am?

"How do you know those names?" Viviane hissed seriously still holding the blade steady as the stranger began to chuckle, Viviane glared at the old man. "Who are you?" She growled still unsure of him.

"Gandalf, Gandalf the Grey," He replied as he began to puff on his pipe, the two stared at one another til Viviane deemed that he wasn't dangerous or posed a threat at that point in time. Viviane settled back onto the rock she'd been on before, carefully watching Gandalf.

"How do you know me if I may?" Viviane asked using one of the nearby sticks to stoke the small fire.

"Rumor and Armant speak very fondly of you," He spoke gruffly; Viviane often wondered what people outside of the citadel said about the guard and the king. "Mostly good things mind you," He continued glancing towards the young siren. What bad things?

"Should I know what you want from me?" Viviane questioned becoming far more curious than she should have been placed in her current situation.  
"Armant asked me to give you this," He started again handing Viviane a piece of yellowed crumpled paper. Viviane recognised the paper immediately, she knew it was going to say that she was relieved of her duties and command until she returned to the citadel. Viviane signed deeply knowing that even if the guard knowing her circumstances they wouldn't allow themselves to be lead by someone else simply because of how fair Viviane was. The paper looked as if it had been drawn up years in advance if the faded ink and yellowed paper was anything to go by.

"He meant well. I'm sure of it," Gandalf mentioned as Viviane looked over the paper. Viviane snorted knowing that the king never meant well and he was covering his tracks.

"Why are you giving me this? He knows I'm not coming back," she fussed handing the paper back to the old wizard resting her elbows on her thighs watching the flames flicker and dance freely.

"Undoubtedly," He chuckled throwing the paper into the fire. "I need something else from you." Gandalf leaned closer as if someone was listening into their conversation.

"What do you need?" Viviane muttered still trying to understand what Armant was trying to achieve with the paper.

"There's a map and key that I need to be kept safe." Gandalf pulled out a folded piece of paper that looked like it had been made fairly recently as well as the key that clearly didn't belong to any elf, wizard, man or hobbit; a dwarf wouldn't give it away to someone that wasn't his or her kin. "Tháin gave them to me and I to you," Viviane stared at the items sceptical as she took them from the wizards hands.

"When do you want them back?" She asked as the Wizard got up and made her way into the bushes from where he came. "Hey! Answer me!" Viviane shouted at the back of the Wizards head, silently cursing him and his odd ways and his abrupt depart.

"I'll come to find you. Goodbye and good luck," He called over his shoulder leaving Viviane to tuck the map and key into the wooden box at the bottom of her pack. Why would I need good luck? What is that crazy old wizard doing? How is he going to find me?

"That's slightly discomforting," Viviane muttered staring at the fire as her lids felt heavy with sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS BUT VIVIANE EVERYTHING ELSE BELONGS TO J.R.R. TOLKIEN AND PERCY JACKSON.
> 
> VIVIANE | KATIE MCGRATH  
> OBVIOUSLY, THE REST OF THE CHARACTERS ARE PLAYED BY THE ORIGINAL ACTORS
> 
> THANK YOU IN ADVANCE FOR CLICKING THIS STORY ALTHOUGH IT MIGHT ACTUALLY BE SHIT
> 
> PLZ LET ME KNOW WHAT U THINK OR SUGGESTIONS ON HOW TO BE BETTER AT THIS

**Author's Note:**

> I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS BUT VIVIANE EVERYTHING ELSE BELONGS TO J.R.R. TOLKIEN AND PERCY JACKSON.
> 
> VIVIANE | KATIE MCGRATH  
> OBVIOUSLY, THE REST OF THE CHARACTERS ARE PLAYED BY THE ORIGINAL ACTORS
> 
> THANK YOU IN ADVANCE FOR CLICKING THIS STORY ALTHOUGH IT MIGHT ACTUALLY BE SHIT
> 
> PLZ LET ME KNOW WHAT U THINK OR SUGGESTIONS ON HOW TO BE BETTER AT THIS


End file.
